Ｐ Ｈ Ｏ Ｂ Ｉ Ａ (Ask to Join)
"Pour the salt into the open wound..." Ｐ Ｈ Ｏ Ｂ Ｉ Ａ is about a rook, a biker gang, a man in a suit and tie, and the king of hell. In the small town of Biggerson, Virginia, a weapon beyond comprehension is being held, or rather was held, now it is being delivered out of the country, carried by many couriers (Every courier is paid at least $100,000+ depending on the distance carried.). The weapon can obliterate everything on a biblical scale. The government, the mafia families, Even the king of hell wants a piece of the action. Do not open the box, good luck. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G7t1rDkmC0E = Theme. MEMBERS Jake the Wolf Baiza RULES * Swearing and in character insults are allowed. No out of character insults. * No sex, just don't. * Gramar. * No godmodding or autohitting. * (Please try to use your less overpowered characters for this one.) * Please follow common sense and the wiki rules. * No Changing the plot drastically, (I.E, Opening the box.) * (Tip: List your characters weapon before entering, as this roleplay will have fighting and guns. You should use a gun or tactical melee (you can change any time you want) just don't do a weapon stupid for that scenario or a generic one I.E, a roucket lancher. Instead of a really powerful sword or something like that because it really is too op and doesn't really fit the theme) * (Above continued, Using a minigun or other op weapon not in proper context will count as godmodding) * (Tip: Use Gold Krugerands as currency when using underground facilities or shops.) CHAPTER 0: THE WAYWARD SONS ( Jake: Dornhaus & Dixon Bren Ten) Jake stepped forward onto the cracked sidewalk, looking around for the courier. A tan falcon approached. "Take the damn box, I'm fucking dipping." He passed Jake the box and jogged off. "Wow, i was expecting a lot more." Jake spat. He put the box in a small black gym bag. Reaching into the same bag, he pulled a pack of menthol-fresh cigarettes. Lighting one up, he said some words to himself, " Just waiting for Crowley's goons." As if on cue, a silver Cadillac Escalade stopped on Jake's side of the road. Down the road, a crouched helmeted figure zooms in their vision on the vehicle as it parks next to the wolf. A short bear, slim for his species, stepped out of the front passenger seat. He was flanked by two bodyguards in cheap suits. "Ah, The Rook." "I think you have something of mine." The bear accused. "Well, I'm afraid i can't give it back." The wolf said as he drew his 10mm Bren Ten handgun. The helmeted figure used a zooming option on their visor, scanning the wolf and his items. Machine gun fire erupted from MP7s equipped by the guards, each burst of gunfire stopping after a response shot from Jake. The bear, sheltered behind the Cadillac, yelled "Khorosho, khorosho, ya ponyal!". (Russian) "Otvali, bol'she ne podkhodi ko mne, i vozmozhno YA rassmotryu." was the wolf's response. The helmeted figure began playing back the statements, using a built-in translator to try and decipher. Two 10mm bullets clipped the top of the SUV, narrowly missing the bear and coming alarmingly near the observer. The observer activated some kind of cloaking mechanism, jumping to the left before jogging closer lightly. The bear ran across the dry asphalt, climbing into a waiting motorbike. "Fucking prick." The wolf said, a bit louder than intended. Category:Roleplays